


Bored to Death

by TheEnderDraco



Category: Haunted Mansion (Ride)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Movie Night, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnderDraco/pseuds/TheEnderDraco
Summary: Hatbox and Emily try to find something to do on their day off.





	Bored to Death

**Author's Note:**

> draco said fuck sleep time to write ghosts making out

"Emily, I'm bored..."

It was a very slow day at the Mansion. The Skellingtons had arrived to set up for the holidays, which meant most of the ghosts were stuck in their rooms. Hatbox and Emily in particular were just laying around staring at the ceiling. Emily sighed.

"Me too."

"Wanna... I dunno, watch a movie?" Hatbox suggested. His wife shrugged. 

"Sure, but I get to pick this time."

The two of them ended up choosing The Nightmare before Christmas, which they supposed was fitting for the occasion. Emily figured it'd get them in the holiday spirit like it usually did. They set up their old TV and brought plenty of blankets and pillows; after all, during the year's later months the hot-and-cold running chills tended to be more on the cold side. 

\----

Not even twenty minutes into the film, Emily was practically dozing off. She barely even noticed Hatbox rest his head on her shoulder until he spoke.

"Tired, love?" He asked gently. Emily shrugged. 

"Guess I'm not really in a movie mood after all."

Hatbox nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me neither. To be perfectly honest, I just wanted to spend time with you," he added with a wink.

Emily chuckled, pulling the blankets tighter around the two of them. She took a moment to turn down the television, which had just become background noise at this point. A moment passed, in which Hatbox took the opportunity to gently intertwine his fingers with Emily's. 

"Hey Hatty?"

"Yes, dearest?"

"I love you..."

Hatbox smiled. "I love you too-"

At that moment, Emily crashed her lips against his in a passionate, but slightly awkward, kiss. She held his face against hers, catching him by surprise and nearly yanking his disembodied head off what was left of his neck. Hatbox was stunned, but quickly returned the kiss, pressing his withered, decayed lips against hers. A few seconds later they pulled apart, each one panting from the effort. 

"Well... I may not need to breathe anymore, but that certainly took my breath away," Hatty joked, a goofy grin spreading across his face. Emily smirked coyly, letting the blanket covering her fall away, exposing the ever-beating heart glowing beneath her pajama top. Hatbox looked her over, an ethereal green blush spreading across his cheekbones as she pulled him back into another deep kiss. 

Emily ran her fingers through Hatty's tangled white hair, twisting it around her fingers and evoking noises of approval from her partner. Meanwhile, Hatbox held her close, trailing his fingers across her back and grasping her waist. He slipped one hand under her top, relishing the feeling of her cold skin against his. Emily hummed in approval, pushing herself closer to him until she pinned Hatbox against the floor. 

The two ghostly lovers pulled away from the kiss, gazing into each other's eyes. Emily kneeled over Hatbox, her hair forming a sort of curtain around their faces. Neither one dared to make another move, until Hatbox timidly offered a suggestion.

"Let's continue this in the bed, shall we~?"


End file.
